Hacer yaoi en la despensa es antihigiénico
by yukii04
Summary: Hacer yaoi en la despensa es antihigiénico porque 1- esta la comida 2-van a cocinar esa comida 3- van a vender la comida 4- se va a comer la comida 5- esa comida es toxica. yaoi, lemon, 18, SATOUxSOUMA, segunda persona.
**Hacer yaoi en la despensa es antihigiénico**

©working! no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia es de mi autoría

Advertencia: lemon yaoi. Narrador en segunda persona. satouXsouma.

 **Hacer yaoi en la despensa es antihigiénico**

Tal vez no se te haga tan raro esto, ya lo sabias, ya estabas enterado (como de todo) de esos sentimientos. Tal vez no te desagrade para nada. Pero lo que no te llama tanto la atención es la manera en que se están desarrollando las cosas.

Que Satou te halla emboscado en la despensa justo el día que se corta la luz en el lugar donde no hay ventanas y con la puerta que se traba con el mínimo viento que pasa, no solo te hace pensar en que hay que reformar ese lugar y pagar la cuenta de la luz (y que Yamada gasta mucha cuando duerme en el restaurante), sino, también, que tenía todo bastante calculado.

Lo pensó bien, y eso te gusta. Te encerró, te acorraló contra el muro, te besó de forma brusca y de a poco fuiste correspondiendo. Aunque no se veían por la carencia de luz, ambos sabían perfectamente quienes eran, reconocían su olor a la perfección al pasar tanto tiempo juntos en la cocina.

No sabes cómo, cuándo o porque roseaste su nuca con tus brazos, sientes sus manos en tu cintura y crees que tus piernas no aguantaran tantas emociones. De a poco, su lengua se abre paso en tu boca, mueves tu lengua buscando más sentir esa sensación húmeda y cálida. Sin cortar el beso sientes como las manos de Satou bajan y comienzan a acariciar tu trasero. Dejas escapar un gemido que queda entre sus bocas al sentir como continúa la acción por dentro de tu pantalón. Se pega más a ti y puedes sentir su erección golpear tu pelvis y te deshaces ante la sensación.

-Sou-ma—dice entre el beso y sientes como tu alma se escapa de tu cuerpo.

-Sa-tou ¿te puedes apurar?—dices en un gemido.

Sientes como se agacha y te baja los pantalones y el delantal. De a poco tu ropa abandona tu cuerpo y sientes el frio recorrer tu cuerpo caliente. Pasó menos de dos segundos después de que tu ropa tocara el suelo hasta que sentiste la lengua de tu compañero en tu glande. Sientes como tu miembro entra y sale de tu boca mientras que una mano recorre tu falo. Aguantas todos los gemidos que puedes pero lo dejas salir todo al sentir su dedo entrando en tu agujero.

Gimes su nombre al notar como aumenta la velocidad, al cabo de unos minutos sientes el orgasmo venir y abres las piernas para sentirlo menos. Sabes que si él no te sostuviera te caerías de lleno al piso. Gritas, gritas su nombre y dejas salir todo dentro de su boca ¿te lo imaginas? ¿Su rostro con tu semen? Dejas caer tu cuerpo en el suelo y lo sientes entre tus piernas abiertas. Respiras con una gran dificultad y se nota en tu habla.

-ese… dedo… es un milagro—dices estirando tu cuello para atrás apoyando tu cabeza contra la pared.

-eran tres, Souma—te corrige y abres los ojos sorprendido.

Agradeces que no halla luz para que no te pueda ver en esas condiciones, las mejillas sonrojadas, la saliva en tus labios, el semen que quedo en tu pene y tu ano dilatado.

-¿seguimos?—dices sonriente para darle confianza al cuerpo temblante frente a ti.

Escuchas como se saca el delantal y baja el cierre de su pantalón, sientes como se posiciona entre tus piernas y t levanta un poco del suelo para comenzar a entrar en ti. Están sentados en el suelo y muerdes su cuello hasta que sangra y llega a entrar por completo. Enroscas tus piernas en su cintura y lo envuelves con tus brazos. Te mueves autopenetrandote y sientes como él te sigue el ritmo con sus caderas. Te sientes desfallecer ante las sensaciones que llenan tu cuerpo.

-SA-TOU-KUN— gritas cuando sientes el límite.

-agu-anta—susurra aumentando la velocidad.

Al pasar unas pocas envestidas más sientes como llena tu interior y dejas salir todo lo que contenías manchando sus vientres. Cuando logran recuperarse comienzan a vestirse. Se enciende el foco de luz dejando verse el uno al otro. Ambos se sonrojan y desvían la mirada, no tardas en volverlo a ver y notar su uniforme manchado de tu semen.

-voy a buscarte una camisa de repuesto- le dices sonriendo y ves como suspira con resignación.

Admítelo souma, te morías de ganas porque tus sospechas fueran ciertas. Ves a Yamada saltar y tararear por el pasillo y te abraza con fuerza, estas de humos y correspondes el abrazo de tu "hermanita".

-ten Souma-san—te dice dándote una bolsa blanca.

-¿qué es?—preguntas tomándola y alejándote un poco de ella.

-el uniforme de repuesto para Satou-san—dice alegre y te paralizas- por cierto onii-chan, intenten hacerlo en algún otro lugar, en la despensa es antihigiénico, está la comida ahí.

Parpadeas un par de veces al ver como vuelve por el pasillo saltando. Suspiras y regresas con Satou para darle la camisa. Después de todo es como una Souma2, no te sorprende que lo averiguara tan rápido y tiene razón, es un asco pensar que luego tendrás que cocinar esa comida.

 **Fin**

 **Wii mi primer fic de working!**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Desde el fic de "la rosa" de asakar que estoy resfriada y siento que se me sale el cerebro por la nariz así que lamento si hay algún error de coherencia, ortografía o redacción.**

 **Bessos, yukii.**


End file.
